


i love you ho

by est1979x



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est1979x/pseuds/est1979x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunshine finn is a little self-conscious</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you ho

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i write things and forget about them   
> ((this is one of those moments))/////// it's honestly the shortest one shot you've ever read

“Look!” I grabbed his shoulders, “Look at me dammit!” 

He looked up. “I love you, okay? I’m not leaving. I’m not going. Hell, I can barely get you out of my head, how could I get you out of my life?”

I laugh to myself. “I love you. I don’t care who you were before all of this, I love who you are now. I love you!”

I yelled, “I love you Finn! I am in love with Finn!” 

People turned to look over, Finn smiled. “I really fucking love you. I have to go, okay?”

I kissed him. There was so much passion, love, wanting; it was hard to pull away.

**

I didn’t want him to go. He stopped kissing me, but I couldn’t let him go. I started kissing down his neck. “..I really- ..I really have to- ..Finn..”

I stopped. “Yeah, yeah..”

He kissed me one last time and started jogging to his X-Wing. He turned towards me, still jogging. “I love you,” he yelled, making a heart with his fingers. He turned back around nearly tripping over a small supply kit.


End file.
